Part 1- Fight to the End
by kittycatmcintyre
Summary: A girl finds herself chased by an army of rouge demons, she has to jump to the Naruto demension and while there she meets the gang and falls for Kakashi, things were peacful for a time... until they found her. Now she has put everyone she cares about in danger and has to figure out a way to save them, all the while her mom is hiding something very important from her..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Run!

As we ran through the dense forest I was trying to figure out a way for all of us to get out of here. We found a hallow tree and crawled inside. It was a huge tree, luckily. "We need to get the hell out of here." Whispers my cousin Erica. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in tangles and her blue eyes portrayed worry.

"I'm figuring that out right now. But there is only one way." I said. Everyone looked at me hopeful. "To go to another dimension."

"But if we do that we'll be reborn." My friend Ashley said. Her short brown hair with blonde highlights was messy.

"We'll still have all our memories." My cousin Zach said. He sat next to his younger brother who looked scared. Zach has blonde hair yet his brother Calvin has brown.

"We don't have any choice." I said. "We need to get out of here before they catch us."

"You need to gather up energy to do that though, don't you?" Calvin asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What do you do till then?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. They'll surly find us by then." Ashley said.

"I don't know. Stay out of sight. And meet back here in an hour and I should have collected enough energy to make the jump." I said. Zach and Calvin got up and left. Their demon companions fallowing them. Erica was the next to leave with her demon, then Ashley.

 _Great. I have an hour to collect energy, but the stupid demons are after us._

My demon fried looked at me anxious. "It's nothing." I said.

"Really? Cause it sure doesn't feel like nothing." Said the fox demon. My cat demon ran inside and sat next to the fox.

"You do know why they want to kill you right?" She meowed.

"Yes." I answered. "That's why we're going to leave. We have nothing left here. We'll be killed if we stay."

"They'll find you." The fox said.

"I know. But not for a while. And by then I'll be ready." I said.

"Isn't that what you said when you jumped here?" The cat meowed.

"Shut up." I said. "This time will be different. I promise."

"For your sake, I hope so." She meowed.

An hour passed and everyone arrived back at the tree safely. "To better prepare ourselves I've decided to not choose randomly this time." I said.

"Where are we going then?" Erica asked.

"To a ninja dimension." I said. I grabbed Erica, who grabbed Zach, who grabbed Calvin, who grabbed Ashley, who grabbed me. We all closed our eyes, I uttered a couple of words and we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Life

My life here has played out differently than I expected. I lived in Bake-mono village or Demon village. I am a shinobi and I still had my Neko onii and Katsune onii. I am half neko, half katsune. (Half cat, half fox). I was put as the leader of a squad of four to train them. We are the only village to have training groups of four instead of three.

We didn't do your typical missions either. Our village leader called me to his house for my new mission. We don't have a Kage. I'm a Jonine, the strongest shinobi aside from a Kage. I'm the youngest shinobi sensei in our village.

Once I got there, our leader got out of his chair and walked over to me, his onii bird perched on his shoulder. He was wearing his trench coat with short sleeves and had a crescent moon on one side and sun on the other.

"Hello Inchigo Haruno." He said.

"Hello sensei." I said in greeting. Yes my name means strawberry. My name changed when I was reborn here. I was born six years before my oldest cousins who were originally only two years younger. Zach and Erica are still the same age as each other, but are now 16. A lot has changed since we were reborn here, like none of us are related except for Zach and Calvin, who are still brothers.

I'm wearing a low cut pink shirt that's kind of like a crop top. Also shorts where the pockets show out the bottom. My headband on my forehead. "I have a new mission for you. It's probably the most important one yet." He said. This village only has Demon people, but another fun fact is that over half the population of this village came from other dimensions. "You have to go find team 7 from the village hidden in the leaves and protect them and bring them here before the evil demons come for them."

"Who is in team 7?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh, I see. We'll do our very best I promise." I said then left. Damn. How much time do we have? I have no way of knowing. I'm just glad I was right about having more time to train.

Once I got outside I noticed my group waiting for me. "So what's the mission sensei?" Ashley asked. Here she is eleven years old. Her shirt was loose and had an Uchiha symbol on the front. She wore shorts with a chain. Her headband was on her forehead and her hair covering one eye.

"We've got to go protect group 7 of the village hidden in the leaves and bring them here." I said.

"Why a dumb old mission like that? Are they demons or something?" Calvin asked. He's fourteen here. His hair was half spiky, and his shirt buttoned at the top. He wore pant with a chain and his headband on his arm.

"One is, but that's not the point. Our assassins are looking for them to use as hostages so we need to go find them." I said.

"Okay easy as pie. I'll get send my fukurou onii and koyoote onii to find them and see where they are going." He said talking about his owl demon and coyote demon. His coyote can find anyone anywhere and his owl can see into their minds. It's easier for the owl when he already knows them. The owl and coyote will wait where we should be and since Calvin has a mental connection with his demons, like the rest of us, it'll be easier.

The owl lifted off of Calvin's shoulder and took off south of town with the coyote closing in. We followed more slowly and stopped at my house. "I'll be right back." I said and went inside. My house was small. It only had three rooms, my bedroom, my kitchen/living room, and my bathroom.

I went into my bedroom and looked around for five bags then filled them for what we would need for the journey. Then I went outside and gave a bag to each person. "Time to go." I said. "Calvin you lead the way."

"Shh. We're the only ones that are allowed to even know our real names." He said.

"Sorry, but nobody's around. Believe me, I know." I said.

We stated walking out of town. Excitement coursed through me as I eagerly anticipated the meeting. I can't wait to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7 Meets Team Inchigo

We finally made it to the spot where Koyoote Onii and Fukurou Onii were waiting. Luckily there was a river that led all the way back to our village. Now all we had to do was wait. "Rimaa Onii. When will team seven be here?" I asked. The lemur looked at me then closed its eyes. It's ringed, black and white tail, swishing back and forth. When it finally opened it's eyes again, Zach spoke.

"In a few minutes."

"Okay. I've got a plan. Girls, I want you two to go play in the river and boys, I want you to go fishing." I said.

"Okay." They said and left. Our bags lay on some rocks and I began to make a make-shift fire place. I walked away from our site a little ways and started training.

 _They should be here any second_. I thought to myself. Then, next thing I know a blonde haired boy, who's hair was also spiky and head band with the Hidden in the Leaves symbol on it jumped out of the trees.

He attacked. He threw a knife and a couple of ninja stars. I grabbed them all and threw them down to the ground. He charged me and preformed the Doppelganger ninjitsu. I jumped into a neighboring tree and waited a second until they found me and came charging up the tree. As soon as they were half way up I jumped down and said the words Kiochiru. The tree fell and the spiky, blonde haired kid jumped off right before it hit the ground. His copies disappeared.

"Weren't you taught not to attack people if you don't know if they are bad or not?" I asked just as two konia knife flew through the air. I sighed and jumped over them. Two ninja stars flew at me so I flipped in the air and they dodge me by a millimeter or so. Then he was above me. I smiled. I grabbed his arms and we plunged toward the Earth, "Give up now and you wont die." I said.

"Okay, Okay!" He said in fright. I rotated us so we were on our feet and we started falling slower and slower till our feet lightly touched the ground.

"Whoever is out there appear now!" I yelled. Three others walked out of the trees. A girl with pink hair and green eyes with a reddish dress on, a young boy with black, kind of spiky hair, who wore a blue shirt and had black eyes, and a man with straight up spiky hair and wearing the typical junine outfit. They all had headbands that showed they were from the village hidden in the leaves. The man also had a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his headband was over his left eye. He was kinda cute. I could tell he was curious because I his the symbol on my headband with my hair.

My four students came back from the river. Surprisingly the girls brought kindling and the boys brought fish. Ashley froze as her eyes landed on the young boy with black hair and eyes. I could tell the pink haired girl was mad but tried her hardest not to show it.

"Have a seat around our fire, please. Are you Team 7 from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" I asked as we took our seats. (I made log benches around me fire pit.)

"Yes, we are." the man said. "Why do you ask and where do you come from?" He asked.

"I'll explain that in due time, but first I want to hear your names."

"If you know our team number shouldn't you already know our names?"

"I do know your names, but I don't know who's faces the belong too."

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto!" The blonde one said.

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke." The black haired one said.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura." The pink haired one said. Very interesting.

"And I'm Hatake, Kakashi." Said the totally hot guy. "Now for you to tell us yours"

"Very well. I'll go first. I'm Haruno, Inchigo." I said. I saw Sakura look at me in surprise. I smiled at her. "Hi baby sis." I said. Although I was kicked out of my home right after she was born, I still remember that day. They didn't kick me out sooner because they wanted a child. So they never told anyone about my special something and when I went out I couldn't bring them with me. Then Sakura was born and they kicked me out and told everyone I had died. But I'm fine with it because I couldn't wait to leave. When I saw the confusion on their faces I said this aloud.

"My turn, my turn!" Calvin yelled. "I'm Uzumaki, Tasuku!"

"And I'm Uzumaki, Sunumaru." Zach said before Naruto opened his mouth. Tasuku (Calvin) got up and tackled Naruto to the ground, happy tears escaping his eyes. Although Tasuku and Sunumaru are older than Naruto, Tasuku acts just like him. With little influence from his older brother. As soon as Sunumaru helped them up and sat them down tears were rolling down the two boys faces and they all had smiles.

"My name is Nakamura, Mezuki." Erica said.

"I'm... Um... Uchiha, Usagi." Ashley said. Everyone looked shocked except for my team and Sasuke. She's Sasuke's younger sister.

Then everyone looked at Sasuke. "He protected me from our family best he could then helped me run away." Ashley explained.

"It's true." Sasuke said.

"Oh... now I'm embarrassed." Sakura whispered.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't know." I whispered back. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So, Inchigo sensei. What do we do know?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe now would be the right time for explanations." Sunumaru said raising an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was talking about

"Tomorrow. Tonight, eat, chat, and sleep." I said. "I'll explain everything while we travel."


	4. Chapter 4

It's Now or Never

I stayed up all night next to the fire deciding what to say. They never saw our demons so I don't know. I don't want to lie to them. Maybe I should stall for as long as I can.

"I've been watching you all night." I jumped and turned around to see Kakashi watching me. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said and turned back to the orange-green fire. I heard him get up and felt him sit down next to me.

"I can tell there's something wrong. Tell me."

"I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you, you might leave."

"If it makes you feel any better I promise I will not leave."

"We come from the Bake-mono village." He stayed quiet and didn't look at me for a while. I knew he was thinking about leaving. Only Jonine and Kage's were allowed to even know about our village. They think all demons are evil. "See..."

"I wont leave. You and your team have taught me that not all demons are evil, just by being with you for a day. Your some of the nicest ninja I've met."

"Thank you." I said. A tear escaped my eye and Kakashi turned to me and whipped it away and I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Do you think it'll be okay to tell your team?" I asked.

"Yeah, but make sure your sensei doesn't know." He said jokingly. He knew almost as well as I did that it was impossible to keep anything from the Sensei. But I had to bring them there anyways. I couldn't hide it. Not for long.

The sun started coming up and they all stirred and got up. "Good morning." I said smiling. "Well let's go." I said standing up. We packed our bags and started walking.

"So, what village do you come from?" Sakura asked. Great, my sister had to be the one to ask.

"You probably never heard of it." Ashley said trying to cover for me. I glanced at her at the same moment she glanced at me.

"Tell us anyways." Naruto said.

"Fine. Whatever." I gave in. "Bake-mono village. Also know as the Demon village." I said. Naruto and Sakura looked surprised, but Sasuke already knew from his sister. She wrote letters to him all the time.

"Wait, so does that mean everyone at your village are demons?" Sakura asked.

"In a sense, yes." I said. She looked at Kakashi worried but he was looking at me kindly.

Then we heard the trees rustling and turned to look. Naruto threw one of his knives. Which was one of the dumbest things he could have done. I turned and glared at him, then turned back. Two demons walked out of the trees. They were black with no clothes, they looked like vines encasing a whirlpool of black ants. Their eye sockets were empty and their mouths were stitched shut.

"Demons!" I hissed. They smiled and looked directly at me, if that's what you want to call it. I felt team seven's eyes on me, confused and scared. "If you want me come and get me!" I shouted, opening my arms. I knew they were just here to see our weaknesses and not intending to do anything else. The one on the right charged forward and when he saw everyone else move in defense and me stay still and calm he stopped. He was an inch from me. He smelled like rotten fish and something indescribable. It took all my power not to move away from the repelling smell.

"We will be back." It said in a scratchy voice. It ran back to its partner and they vanished threw the woods.

Everyone looked at me. I grabbed my throat with one hand and put the other over my face and coughed hysterically. Kakashi moved to comfort me when I calmed down. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"They smelled nasty." I said. Some of them got smirks, others didn't find that funny. I knew he wanted to know about the demons as well. "They weren't lying. They'll be back. They only didn't attack cause they wanted to see our weakness, when I didn't show any it got frustrated." I said, wiping away some of the confusion. "Let's just move on." I said and started walking up the river toward my home town.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet and Confuse

This time Kakashi was the one up at the fire all night. I got up and sat next to him. "You've been up all night. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Do you hear that?" He asked. A faint crying sound came from the river side.

"Should I go with you?"

"I'll be fine." I said and smiled. His worried eyes followed me as I walked through the thin strip of trees to the river bank. I found a girl with long blonde hair sitting there crying. A puppy and a racoon sitting on either side of her. She looked up startled as I walked over to her. Her blue eyes worried and curious.

"You might want to hide your demons Catherine." I said. She was my friend, but how did she get here? Her demons ran off to find mine.

"Virginia?" She asked getting up.

"Yep. But not here. Names Inchigo Haruno. How did you get here?"

"Amber got your mom to send us here after we found out where you were." She said.

"So Amber is here too."

"Yes."

"Come back to camp. The rest should be getting up." We made our way back to camp where everyone was waiting anxiously. I introduced everyone to her.

"My name is Akuma Hyuga." Catherine said.

"What!? How are you related to Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked. Why did he assume they were related. He's probably right but still.

"She's my younger sister." Catherine explained.

"No way." Sakura said.

"Yep. But as soon as they found out about me they kicked me out. I've been wandering ever since."

"Now your coming to our village and have nothing to worry about." I said and smiled at her.

"Yep." She said. She still sounded a little sad but I think it's because her demons are hiding.

The rustle in the trees were back and before Naruto threw his knife Sunumaru took it from him and shook his head then handed it back.

The demons from before came back, but brought five more with them. Two females and three males. Naruto laughed. "Their still out numbered."

"But not out matched." Erica said. Naruto stopped laughing. We all put our serious faced on.

"So attack already!" I yelled.

The one I talked to yesterday hissed and the whole group moved. They were gone in a flash. Team seven couldn't find them because they were moving too fast. But my team could and so could Catherine. There was one under ground, two in the air and the rest in the trees.

"Be on your guard." Sunumaru said. Everyone was waiting till one out of the trees jumped onto Catherine's back. Technically, the thing was too big for her back so it was really holding her from behind. Sunumaru teleported to behind him but there was another demon already there. Tasuku and Naruto ran to go give aid to their brother.

"Don't be foolish!" Mezuki yelled. They didn't stop.

"No good boys." Ashley hissed and began to run forward but I held her back by her shoulder.

"If you chase them your no less foolish than they are." I said. She stopped.

A demon popped up out of the ground in front of the charging boys. One fell from the sky and landed on Mezuki and they fell to the ground another from the trees went to attack the two boys so I let Ashley go and she flew forward. Another from the sky came down and Sasuke and Sakura attacked that one.

The last one (the leader) landed in front of me and Kakashi. Kakashi stepped in front of me. "I can handle this one. Go help Mezuki." He said.

"But..." I began to protest.

"Just go!" I looked at him worried then ran to Erica who was fighting one on one. I listened intently on Kakashi's match because the demon he was fighting was the leader, the strongest.

"You are foolish." It hissed.

"Am I?" Kakashi smirked. Don't get over cocky. It smiled and began to move. But he didn't move for Kakashi, he ran towards me. He must think I'm Kakashi's weakness. But I don't think so, we did just meet. I turned to face the demon.

"Bring it!" I shouted and shot forward.

"Wrong choice." He hissed. He knew that I was going to do that because I don't ever back down. He outstretched his hand. I ducked but his knee came up and got me in the gut. He ripped off my headband and threw it on the ground. The symbol shone in the moon light. It was a crescent moon with a sun inside. It represented that we may be night creatures but we had good in us. But everyone only glanced at that. Everyone stared at my forehead where a silver, upside down, crescent mom sparkled.

I glared at the demon. Damn him! "Hello long awaited youkai nohime." The demon hissed.

"Demon princess." Erica whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up! I'll explain later." Zach whispered.

"I'll give you a gift and then be back to see how well you like it." The demon said. He raised his arm and pointed at my face. He uttered the words, "Youkai nohime, youkai taijiya." And a white puff came out of the tip of his finger and hit me in the right eye.

I grabbed my eye and screamed falling to the ground in agony. The demons disappeared and I was left withering in pain. I was laying on my side screaming.

When I finally stopped everything was black. When I finally woke up everyone was watching me, but there were some knew people. I was in my blanket. Only my left eye would open.

I sat up wincing and Kakashi handed me my headband and Ashley handed me a compact mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

More New Problems; More New People

I looked at myself in shock. I had a mark forming at the corner of my right eye. Right now it was only two swirls, one curving up toward my eye brows and one was swirling around my check bone. I pulled the mirror away. "How the hell can you stand seeing with only one eye!" I yelled at Kakashi.

"I got use to it." He said smiling. I looked around with my good eye. There were four new people staring at me. One had short purple hair and white eyes, she looked shy. Another had spiky hair with red paint on his face with a puppy in his coat. The third had a coat on that the collar covered the lower half of his face, he was also wearing sunglasses. The leader of the group was a girl with red eyes, black hair, and a weird looking dress on, and bandages up to her elbows.

I looked at them curiously. "Oh right. We have to introduce ourselves. I'm the Jonine leader Kurenai Yuhi." The red eyed one said.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my buddy Akamaru!" The crazy haired guy with the cute puppy said.

"I'm Shino Aburame." The other boy said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. Akuma's sister." The purple haired one said.

"Don't worry. We already know who you guys are. You were already introduced by Kakashi." Kurenai said. I got up and stumbled back a bit.

"It's getting colder. If we stay out much longer we'll die." I said. Everyone looked at me. The weather closer to the village gets strange and unpredictable. "Don't worry." I walked around in a big circle and drew a line as I went. When I made a complete circle I shouted, I'll be back. I'm going to get the two other groups of four so they don't freeze." And I walked away.

I walked into a camp with four people, three boys and one girl. That poor girl. The oldest one had huge eye rows and a black, bowl cut for hair. Ug and so did one of the younger kids and they both wore green jumpsuits. The other boy seemed more normal except the long hair and the white eyes that matched Catherine and Hinata's. The girl had two small meat balls on her head and was actually quite cute.

They all snapped their heads in my direction. "Who are you?" The old brows said. They must think I'm weird because I've got pink hair like Sakura, one eye that you can't see like Kakashi, a mark like Sasuke, and messy hair like Kiba or Naruto.

"I'm... Um... Yeah. Inchigo Haruno." I said. The old guy looked surprised.

"I'm Might Guy. Remember. You were suppose to be dead." He said. Now I remember him. He was on the same team as Midori (Amber) and Asuma. And that's also when I remember Amber has been around this place longer than me. She was five when I was born.

"My parent's lied." I said and that's when he saw my headband. "Hurry up and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Rock Lee." The other green jumpsuit said.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." Cousin to Cat and Hinata.

"I'm Tenten." The girl said.

"Hurry up and follow me or you'll freeze." I said. We ran through the forest and back to my camp. "I'll be back." I said and ran back through the woods. I heard the faint talking.

"Do you remember her?" Might Guy asked.

"Yes." Kakashi Hatake said. I smiled and ran into the next camp. Four people here too. Three boys and one girl all over again. They too, looked at me.

"You're suppose to be dead." said the leader. He had the leaf headband and a cigarette.

"Look at the headband and figure out my parents lie." I said. He did and his jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. "I'm Inchigo Haruno." I said. "Who are all you?"

"You already know me, I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"I'm Choji Akmichi." The fat one holding food said.

"Shikamaru Nara." Said the one with the ponytail. He had a very laid back personality.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! Are you Sakura's sister?" The one with a little bit of a longer pony tail said. She had blonde hair, the others had brown.

"Yes. She is my younger sister. But we can chat later. Come with me if you don't want to freeze." We raced back to camp and everyone introduced themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have pre-writen all of this book, the sequel and the first part of the third book so please bare with me thank you :)**

This is the Only Way

"Okay my team. When I say our name you know what to do." I said.

"But we really shouldn't do that." Zach protested.

"Do you want to freeze instead?" He shut up. "Okay, Usagi." She stood up and made her hand sign.

"Demon Summon!" She shouted with her eyes closed. A wolf trotted into our circle with a cute brown monkey on its back. They went over to Ashley and the monkey climbed up her shoulder farthest from Sasuke while the wolf sat in between them. The monkey then made it's way to Ashley's other shoulder.

"Hello. I trust you kept her safe." Sasuke said to the two demons. The wolf looked at him then back towards everyone else. I looked around the circle and saw that everyone noticed the change in temperature.

"This is Ookami." She pointed at the wolf. "And Saru." She pointed at the monkey. Saru had his tail around her neck and was reaching for Sasuke's hair.

"Tasuku." I said.

"Right!" He said standing up. He closed his eyes and made the same hand sign Ashley did. "Demon Summon!" He shouted. He opened his eyes and relaxed his arms as a coyote with a snow owl, with its brown spots, on its back made their way into the circle. The owl lifted up into the air and landed on Calvin's shoulder. The coyote walked up to Naruto and sniffed him. Naruto reached down to pet it. "That's Koyoote and this is Fukurou."

"Can I hold Fukurou?" Naruto asked.

"Hold out your arm, but I must warn you, the first time he lands hurts because of his talons." The owl lifted off and landed on Naruto's out stretched arm. He winced smiling.

"Sunumaru!" I shouted. It was starting to blizzard and we still didn't have the right amount of demon heat.

He nodded and stood up, putting his hands in the proper place and shouted. "Demon Summon!" A ringed tailed lemur with a bat hanging upside down from it's tail trotted in and the bat took flight and clung to Zach's hair. The lemur climbed up onto Naruto's lap. Naruto was laughing with excitement. The bat let go of Zach and flapped over to Naruto and clung to his hair.

"Oww. Can't you cling to my sleeve!" Naruto yelped. The bat let go and re-gripped on his sleeve.

"The lemur si Rimaa and the bat is Koumori." Zach said.

"Akuma! Your turn!" I said to Cat. She nodded and got up. She did her hand sign and said.

"Demon Summon!" She opened her eyes and her puppy and racoon scrambled to her side. She smiled and knelt down to pet them. "The puppy is Koinu and the racoon is Tanuki" She said. Her demons tackled her to the ground. Then they got up and went over to Neji and Hinata.

"Mezuki!"

"Right." She said standing up. She closed her eyes and did the hand symbol. "Demon Summon!" She opened her eyes and sat back down as a white rabbit hopped in. The bunny jumped into her lap and a white mouse that had been on the rabbit's back climbed up her arm and to the top of her head. "Usagi Onii is the bunny and Mezumi is the mouse."

"My turn." I said with a hint of an evil smile. I closed my good eye and made the hand sign. "Demon Summon!" I shouted opening my eye. A fox and a cat trotted in with their head and tails up like they owned the world. I shook my head. "Katsune is the fox and Neko is the cat." They made their way past me and right up to Sakura. At first she was shocked and scared but Neko jumped onto her lap and purred and Katsune looked at her anxiously waiting to be pet.

Katsune eventually left her and went over to Naruto then Kakashi. Neko followed to Kakashi but had little to no interest in Naruto. Kakashi was supprised but smiled and pet them. I smiled.

"How come it got warmer but it's still snowing and not touching us?" Tenten asked.

"Because I drew a circle which created a dome. Then the demons brought their heat. This is how my village stays warm all year long." I explained. Mezumi climbed down Erica's arm and over to Tenten. She waited patiently for Tenten to pick her up. She eventually did and stated petting Mezumi. I could tell right away that Tenten and Erica were going to be great friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly...!

I was the first up in the morning and it was still snowing. I yawned and stretched. I forced my right eye opened and I gasped. It was impossible to have both open at the same time without going insane, so I closed my left eye. It was clear as crystal. There were extra colors and every detail became apparent. I closed that eye and opened the other. It was still clear. More clear than a regular humans eye, but not all the details or colors were there. I grasped my mirror and looked at myself. First my left eye. It was a light green with black specs. Then my right eye. It was a light, sparkling pink. Well that's different..

I screamed at the top of my lungs, shutting both my eyes in the process and waking everyone up. The first one to talk was Kakashi. "What? What is it?" He asked. I stopped and looked at him with my left eye. Everyone was looking at me with surprise. I slowly opened my right eye and watched everyone look in shock. It bothered me keeping both eyes open, but I did anyways.

I stood up with Kakashi. He just stood in front of me. I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Well now we can cover each others blind sides." He joked. I couldn't help but giggle as we stepped away from each other. I pulled my headband over my right eye and smiled.

"Let's go." I said. "Could you pick up Neko please, Sakura?" I asked. She smiled and picked up the more than willing cat while I picked up Katsune.

"Wait, where are we going?" Asuma asked.

"Our mission is to bring whoever could be possible hostages for the evil ones back to our village. I don't want to lose anyone to those monsters." I said.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Naruto said racing forward. Everyone's demons were above ground so they could stay warm. As we were walking Kakashi came up beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him shocked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Perfect, your on the side with my bad eye and I'm on yours." I said quietly smiling.

"I know." He whispered back partially bumping me a little shoulder to shoulder.

It was getting darker and the temperature was dropping. "We have to hurry up and make camp." Zach said.

"You and Mezuki make the circle, Usagi and Tasuku get whatever kindling you can find and I'll start the fire." I said. I started making a pit and Usagi and Tasuku came back with the kindling and threw it in the pit. "Sasuke, I want you to start the fire." I said I wanted to see how strong his fire was. He did his hand signs and released a stream of fire. It was red and orange. Not as hot as it could be, but it was still strong. "Do you want to see my fire?" I asked. Everyone watched.

"Sure." He said with a smirk. My team giggled. I put my hand in front of my mouth to direct the flame, breathed in, then let out a flame. It as hot,it was a blue and green. I stopped and smiled at him. He turned angry. "Teach me." He demanded.

"On one condition." I said.

"What is it?"

"Move to my village." I said. "All of you. I wish for you to move to my village. You keep your headband, you keep your team if they transfer with you You can go wherever you want as long as you do at least one mission every time the sensei asks." I said.

"Don't we have to be demons?" Asuma asked.

"No." I said. "Think it over. But you should at least say what you want before we get there." I don't expect anyone to say yes.

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"Count me in!" Naruto said.

"I'll go." Kakashi said. I smiled.

"I'll go too." Shino said. Ashley looked over shocked. I think she likes him. Awe.

"I'll go." Kiba said.

"Um, me too." Hinata said.

"Me and my group are going." Ino said. The three other boys looked at her and shrugged.

"If my groups going so am I." Kurenai said.

"We'll go too." Might Guy said. The rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"Cool. I thought it would take awhile to get an answer and I thought it was going to be a no from everyone." I admitted.

"I would have never imagined everyone coming." Erica chimed in.


	9. Chapter 9

Bake-Mono Village

We finally reached the gates to my village. We did not enter yet. "First we need to know who's living with who and how many new houses I have to find." I said. "Oh, and one more thing. You live with your family no matter what. If you want someone who isn't in your family you must have the acceptance of everyone else in your house."

"We should get with our families." Zach said.

"Good idea." I said. Sakura stood next to me and so on and so fourth. "Sakura, can Kakashi live with us?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. She was disappointed because she couldn't live with Sasuke.

"Kakashi, come live with us." I said. He walked over and stood next to me.

"Shino. Want to live with us?" Ashley asked. I hope she made sure with Sasuke first.

"Ino!" Calvin yelled waving her over. She looked a little upset about not going with Sasuke, but she looked happy enough to go with Calvin.

"Asuma, Shikamaru." Mezuki said. "My mom will be fine with it."

"Kiba!" Akuma yelled.

"Tenten you too." Neji said.

"I'm staying with Might Guy." Rock Lee said.

"Well then Choji and Kurenai are joining you." I said. "Time to go." We walked up to the gate where two guards stood on either side with guard dogs attached to their sides.

"State your buisness or you ain't going in." One said.

"We are coming here from an important mission." I said.

"What was it?"

"Bring back all that could become captive's of the evil ones." He nodded and let me in. Kakashi looked at their wristbands and noticed the rest from the village also wore one. Except cat because she's new.

"What are the wrist bands for?" He asked as we entered the village.

"They have a pictures of your demon or something special on them and the outline color tells if your a student, a genine, a chonine, a jonine, or the sensei. You all have to have one. The color automatically changes as you assend." I said.

A lady with short brown hair approached us. She had a lion on one side and a deer on the other. "Midori!" Might Guy shouted. Asuma snapped his head up to look.

"Hey Might Guy, Asuma!" She said. Amber, Erica's mom here. Might Guy, Asuma, and her were on the same team before she was kicked out of the village.

"Hey big sis. Long time no see." Asuma said. Amber is a year older than him.

"Yeah. I see you already met your neice." She said. When we looked at Erica she was so shocked.

"So you're married?" Asuma asked.

"Was. I'm widowed." Amber explained. Her husband was killed trying to protect her from demons. Asuma rushed over and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Might Guy, Asuma, and Midori were all on the same team." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Okay; Sunumaru, Tasuku, take Naruto and Ino. Mezuki take Midori, Asuma, and Shikamaru." I said. Tasuku took off running with Naruto and Mezuki grabbed Shikamaru's hand and sprinted in a different direction. "Akuma and party along with Guy's group come with me and I'll get you houses."

"Okay!" Guy said.

"Akuma. Point in the direction you want to live." I said. She pointed toward the mountains at the back of the village. "Okay, Guy?"

"Around here, I don't care." He said. But I saw disappointment in Kurenai's eyes. I know where to place them.

"Okay. First I'm going to place Guy then Akuma." We started walking the direction Mezuki was headed. We stopped at an empty house. "Here you go. It has two bedrooms and one bathroom." I said. The boys walked inside, but I stopped Kurenai. "Hey, Asuma lives a couple of doors down." She smiled and walked inside. "Next to Akuma's house!"

We dropped off Cat's group at a two room house and I led Kakashi and Sakura towards my house. "So this is your town." Sakura said looking around.

"Yep, but word of advice, don't touch a strange demon without the holders permission." I said. "When we get back to my house I don't care what you do or where you go as long as you make it home in time for supper I've got to go to the sensei and tell him about the mission and get the writ bands."

"Okay!" Sakura said. She's probably going to visit Sasuke. Whatever. I rolled my eyes. Neko and Katsune jumped from our arms and left.

"We're here." I said. We stopped in front of a small house and walked inside. "Sakura, you can have that room." I said pointing at the room across from mine. She dropped off her backpack, said bye, and left. "Kakashi, you can have the couch or you could sleep in my room with me. Your choice. I've got to go." I said. I turned to leave but she stopped me. He turned me around and hugged me. He released me, set down his backpack, waved goodbye, and left.

I arrived at the sensei's place. "Hey old timer! Let me in!" I shouted.

"You're not much younger than me!" He shouted back. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Technically he was only a year older, but I liked calling him old timer. He was sitting in his chair looking out the window, his hawk was no where to be seen

"There are new residents. Mission accomplished. I need wrist bands." I said.

"My demon should be back soon with the hands." He said. "Nice work. I'll give you two week bread." He said.

"Thanks Aoi." I said. I walked out the door as his hawk dropped a baggie with the wristbands into my hands.

 _I'll drop off the others than drop off Sakura's and Kakashi's_

The closest one was Usagi's house. So when I reached it I banged on the door. Usagi answered and allowed me to come inside. "Sasuke, Shino, I've got your wristbands." I said. I reached into the bag and handed them two wristbands with their names on them. Theirs were red and Ashley had green.

"What are the colors?" Shino asked.

"Blue is for students, Red is Genine, Green is for Chonine, Gold is for Jonine, ad White is for the Sensei." I said

I left and dropped off the rest except for Sakura's and Kakashi's. Sunumaru, Taskuke, and Mezuki have green. Akuma had blue. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, RockLee, and Choji got red. Midori, Kurenai, Asuma, and I had gold. Aoi had white.

I stopped along the way to get groceries to restock my fridge and cupboards. When I got home Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for me. Kakashi walked up to me and knelt on one knee. "I know that we only met a couple weeks ago but I feel connected to you." He began. "Will you marry me?"

The groceries fell to the floor along with the wristbands. I fell to my knees. "Yes." I whispered. He hugged me and I hugged him tighter. We stood up and I noticed that Sakura was humming and putting the food away. I picked up the baggie and handed them their wristbands. Sakura had red and Kakashi had gold.

"Okay. So now that we're engaged you have to let me save you sometimes, okay?" Kakashi said.

"Fine, except against the demons." I said.

"Darling, you are a demon. Two to be exact."

"You know what I mean."

"Unless your in serious danger."

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Time to go to the hidden leaf village

We met at the gate ready to go on our vacations. I already told everyone about my engagement. I had no idea where we were going. I'm not for sure how many people know or who knows but I'm excited.

We started on our adventure and made it to the river that connected Bake-mono with konoha. I set down my backpack with everyone else's.

A burning sensation emanated from my right eye and started to burn across my cheek bone in a swirl. Two or three at a time. I grasped my face and screamed. Kakashi was the first by my side. He told Erica to get a mirror and tried coxing me to take my hand away and lift my headband so he could see it. I did eventually and they all gasped. I stole the mirror and looked in horror at the swirl. My original mark was making its way across, up and down my face. It was red but as it cooled it turned black. It stopped burning, but when or would it ever start up again?

"Can we forget about this and go swimming?" I asked uncomfortably. Everyone started leaving except Cat, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi. Sasuke was kind of leaving but more like he wasn't sure. But Ashley grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"Trust me. She'll be fine, and even if she isn't she won't admit it. If you attempt to prove her wrong she'll chuck something at you." Ashley said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked. I stood up.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Calm down. We're just trying to help." Neji said.

"Maybe I don't need it." I said.

"I think you do." He stated. I looked at his eyes. It was the pale eyes that see everything. I've heard about those. Then I noticed Hinata and Cat had the same eyes. I looked at Kakashi confused. I wonder what happened to his eye. I know about the Uchiha mirror eye clan and the hyuga all seeing eye clan. But he's not from either, he has the last name Hatake. Besides theirs are in both eyes. He's only missing one. He saw my confusion, but didn't pursue on an answer.

"Where are we going?" I asked changing the subject and recovering my eyes.

"It's a surprise." Kakashi said.

"So you know." Catherine said.

"Yup." He said. He's hiding more than that. I ran over and jumped into the river. It was so cold I yowled. I really wish I knew where we were going.  
* * *

We have arrived at our destination following the river the entire way. Kanoha Village. "I can't go in there, and neither can anyone else from our village." I protested. "It would be a disgrace."

"Who cares? They abandoned you. Besides we need to talk with our Hokage." Might Guy said.

"And I want to say bye to Iruka Sensei." Naruto said. He sounded kinda sad.

"It's never too late to change your mind." I said. He knew what I meant.

"No. I wont leave my brothers, and your whole village excepts me without complaint, and I can get stronger there." He said.

"We'll go in but our demons stay with us." I said.

"Of course." Ino said. She's a strange one. We enter the town gates. Everyone looked at us as we walked through town.

"Awkward." Kiba said.

"Oh well. Deal with it." Choji said.

"We've got to get inside." Hinata said quietly. She looked around blushing. She doesn't seem to like attention.

"I kind of like the attention." Lee said. We walked into the academy and made our way to Iruka's class room. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked in first. I peeked inside.

"Hey sensei!" Naruto said. Iruka looked up surprised. I see his scar is still there and his hair was up in a pony tail.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Why are you here? I thought you moved to Bake-mono?" Iruka said confused.

"We did sensei. But we came back to visit you." Sakura said. Kakashi walked in.

"Hey Iruka." He said. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai walked in next.

"We all came to say hey, right Akamaru?" Kiba said. The puppy barked in agreement.

"Where's everyone else?" Iruka asked.

"Be patient." Shino said. Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Guy walked in. They Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma.

"We aren't the only ones here to say hi." Asuma said. Iruka looked at him confused. Midori walked in.

"Hey Iruka. Long time no see." She said. He stood up. Her lion and deer followed her. "Meet my daughter Mezuki." She said. He was confused because a back stabbing ninja he used to call friend was named Mezuki. Erica walked in with her bunny and mouse. Iruka walked over to her.

"You're cute. You look a lot like your mom." He said. Erica smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Iruka sensei! Want to meet my brothers?" He asked. Iruka looked very confused and surprised as Zach and Calvin walked in. Their demons walked in behind them.

"I'm Sunumaru Uzumaki and this is Tasuku Uzumaki." Zach said.

"Nice to meet both of you." Iruka said. Ashley and Catherine with their demons walked in next.

"I'm Usagi Uchiha." Ashley said standing next to her brother.

"And I'm Akuma Hyuga." Cat said standing between her sister and her cousin. Neko and Katsune walked in and I followed.

"Hey Iruka." I said. He looked me up and down then walked over and hugged me tight.

"You're suppose to be dead." He whispered.

"I know. Man I've missed you." Tears fell from my eyes. I could feel tears from his as well. He released me.

"You were my sister growing up."

"I'm still your sister." I said.

"You're marred. Too who?" He asked. I pointed at Kakashi. "Congrats."

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

"Visit me sometime." I said.

"I will." Iruka said. "Hey, whatever happened to Aoi Ikumi?"

I bowed my head and giggled. "He became the village sensei."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I recommended him. He's like your twin I swear. But I'm the most powerful ninja."

"I thought the sensei was and was stronger than any hokage dead or alive."

"They are. He is."

"Wow."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 11

My Story

We had left Konoha and were on our way back. "How'd you know Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Actually. I'm more interested in her backstory." Shikamaru said.

I tried changing the subject because I really didn't want to talk about my past. "Hey Akuma! How ya liking Aoi for a teacher?" I asked.

"He's great, but it seems like I'm in your group." Cat said.

"Well he doesn't go on many missions." I said.

"Stop changing the subject. We want to know about your past." Choji said. My team looked at me worried, everyone else looked at curious and waiting.

"Fine." I gave in. "How do I start?" I asked.

"Start from the beginning." Asuma said. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Okay. How about before you became a ninja and go from there?" Tenten said.

"Sure." I said. "When I was younger my parents were very angry. They were only married for a year and they really wanted a child, but I was defective because I had my fox and cat demons. So whenever I went out I was to leave my demons in my room. Sometimes they were even to stay in my room when I was inside so my parents wouldn't have to be reminded of the curse. It was terrible so I taught myself how to bring them into my soul. They allowed me to join the academy and my squad once I graduated consisted of me, Iruka Umino, and Aoi Ikumi. I was always very distant but I would go along with anything my team said. We became Chonine together, I was ten, Aoi and Iruka were eleven.

Then the unthinkable happened. Right before the nine-tailed fox my parents had another daughter. Her name was Sakura. I was overjoyed to have a baby sister, but my parents kicked me out. I wandered, not knowing where to go or who I could trust. I heard rumors about Aoi running away. I thought if that were true maybe I could find him.

I was attacked my second night in the woods by a pair of passing ninja that wanted my food. Neko took over my body. All cat demons have the ability to manipulate people. So she stared one in the eye and he became under her control. She made them fight each other until both gave in. She let the guy go and I regained control of my body. I fell to my knees crying. I trained myself every day, every way I've every learned. Teaching myself new tricks I didn't think were possible. I became so powerful that I was able to take down anyone who got in my way. Eventually I made it to Bake-mono. I had no idea where I was going to end up but I got here. They let me inside. There I found Midori who was kicked out of her home before I was. She welcomed me with open arms and found me a new house.

A few days later I found Aoi who brought me to the sensei. The sensei gave me a wrist band with gold on it after explaining the colors. I was surprised but joyful about the promotion. I was put to the test by fighting Aoi numerous times and every time I beat him. The sensei offered me to become the new apprentice, but I always declined. I got curious about all the animals in our village and confronted the sensei. He told me that this was a demon village. I was shocked but he told me I was allowed to let my demons walk free from now on./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I asked Aoi if he had a demon and he said of course and introduced me to Taka, his hawk. I was getting older and discovered that Midori Sarutobi got married and was now pregnant. She was married to a man named Ryuukun Nakamura. Time passed and she had her baby girl named Mizuki Nakamura. When I'm talking about the fact that I'm getting older, I've only aged about a year. Mizuki got older and her dad went out on an important mission. He was never seen again. He'd been killed. Sunumaru and Tasuku reached our village a few days later. Tasuku was just a baby and Sunumaru was very, very young. Only two years old. It was amazing that he made it all the way here. They had their demons but Sunumaru still collapsed. He was treated at the hospital.

Eight years passed and another girl showed up at our village. Usagi Uchiha. She was around three years old. I took her in and gave her a house when she was old enough to have one. Then I became team leader. They were young when I received them but showed potential. They passed their chuunine exam together and I'm sure they'll accomplish anything and everything together." I finished my story and everyone was, I don't know. They all had different emotions on their faces.

"Wow. I never knew that." Sakura said.

"Of course not." I said.

"That's amazing! Can your demons still possess you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." I answered. He looked shocked. "And yes that goes for everyone with a demon."

"Are they evil if they're alone?" Kiba asked.

"No." I answered.

"What about the nine-tailed fox?" Asuma asked.

"He wasn't evil. His original host was killed by one of your villagers so he attacked. But it is unusual for a demon to liver once its host dies, but it does happen." I said. "Demons will usually die when its host dies and vice versa."

"So it was just trying to avenge it's fallen human." Kakashi said.

"That's sad." Hinata said.

"Indeed." Akuma agreed.

"So, now Naruto's the new host?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but the fox doesn't really like it right now. He'll get used to it and when he does he'll be able to be released from your soul. Of course you'll still be connected and it will never be able to completely leave." I explained.

"Teach me how to do that!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You're not ready." I said.

"Oh." Naruto whinned.

"I can't, not yet. But I will don't worry." I reassured him.


	12. Chapter 12

A Night to Remember

I was up at the camp fire again. I looked behind me at the wound asleep Kakashi. I smiled and turned back to the fire. I saw a face on the other side of the fire hiding in the shadows. I got up and curiously walked over to it. "Who are you?" I asked. It didn't answer, but rather turned around and ran. I looked behind me and nothing was there. I was getting worried and made my way over to Kakashi. "Sweety." I whispered while shaking him. I tried being quite and in control but I was really starting to freak out. I didn't want anyone else to worry, that's why I was only getting up my fiance. "Sweety?" I shook a little harder. He groaned, but didn't get up. "Please get up I'm scared." I said. He opened his eye, but didn't move. It was like he was saying 'Really? You're scared?' I found his bag and pulled out his favorite book, Make-Out Paradise. "I'm going to throw this book in the fire or read it if you don't get up." I threatened.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" He said jumping out of bed. "Please put the book back." He said, I did. "That was cruel."

"You're the one who proposed to me." I said.

He shrugged. "So why'd you threaten me?" He asked.

"I was up at the fire and someone appeared in the woods. It ran away before I could see who it was, or what it was. I'm scared. They're watching us." I said. I looked around nervously, hugging myself. A shiver ran down my spine. I'm very paranoid.

"Should we wake the others?"

"They look so peaceful and I wouldn't want to wake them if it was nothing."

"So you woke me up?" He pretended to be annoyed.

"Well you're the one who wanted to protect me. Besides we're going to get married. Get use to it." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Stay up with me until it comes back. If it doesn't, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry." I sat back down at the edge of the pit and Kakashi sat next to me. "So, what's inside those books?"

"Um... Maybe you should ask Naruto." He said.

"Why? He doesn't read them." I said. I think he's uncomfortable. What is in those books? Kakashi didn't answer. He just stared at the fire. I looked behind me and saw his pack. I fell onto my back and stretched until I got my middle finger inside the top and dragged it a little closer. I reached inside and grabbed the book. I sat back up and realized he was watching me the whole time. He looked surprised. "What? You weren't going to tell me, might as well see for myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I opened the book. I read the first page and skimmed through the rest before shutting it. I laid back down, this time grabbing my own pack, I shoved the book inside and said the enchantment close. It glowed a faint pink then faded. Kakashi started to tickle my bare belly because my shirt was pulled up. I snapped back up and shoved his hand away.

"What did you do?"

"I put a ward on my pack so it'll give a little shock if anyone tries to touch it. So ha!" He made a pouting face and I patted it while mimicking him. We giggled. When I opened my eyes and looked through the flame again the face was there. I went cold. Kakashi noticed, his worried eyes left me and focused on what I was glued to. It came out of the shadows, but appeared to have no form. None that I could tell. It drifted toward us. I just sat there. Kakashi didn't know what to do, but he was reaching for his knife if he needed to defend me. It's form was completely black, but it did appear to have arms and a head. It even looked like it had long hair. It's features were barley noticeable. Probably not noticeable at all to Kakashi. I lifted my headband and gawked at the sight. It's top lip was okay but the bottom was messed up. Half of it was touching the upper lip while the rest was hanging down with some saliva slipping out. It had no teeth. It was wearing a dress that was ripped everywhere and one eye was open with the other closed. It's hair fell in ragged unbrushed clumps. It had chains around it's neck, wrists, and ankles as if strapped to the darkness for eternity. It had a foul, rotting flesh stench. I couldn't see the skin except the face which looked like it was beginning to cave in on itself.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked. Kakashi looked at me quickly and noticed my headband was up and looked back at the mysterious creature.

"Estu." It said in a raspy, dark, low voice. "Come here please." It said.

"Okay." I said. I got up and walked over to it. Kakashi only a whispers length away. "What do you want?"

"I need your help. Save me, please." It asked.

"From what?"

"From walking eternity on the Earth, ever getting uglier." I got scarred at that moment.

"How?" I asked.

"I could show you."

"I'd rather you tell me."

It looked at the horizon where the sun began to raise and it gave a little whimper. "I'll be back on another night." It vanished into the shadows. I felt suddenly cold as ice. It felt as if a great weight was lifted from my body and I lost my breath. I fell to my knees then the now lightened sky turned black. My last image was Kakashi and the sun rising behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Cat's Story at Last

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I was in Bake-mono village because the doctor had a demon. It was a bunny. He left and my whole group was in the room. That was a lot of people. So far they didn't know I was awake. "I want to hear Akuma's story." I said then winced. I only had my left eye open. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"You shouldn't be up for another day or two." Neji said.

"I said I want to hear Akuma's story. Ask me questions later." I said in a raspy voice then winced again. "Wait. Before she starts, how long was I out?"

"Almost a week, but you woke up early." Lee said. I wonder what that creature did to me to cause this to happen.

"Okay, now you can start." I said. I should really stop talking now.

"Okay, well, um. When I was younger I grew up with Neji. I never knew I had demons. They must have emerged when I was born because my parents knew about them before I did. They tried to kill my demons before I found out about them. It hurt more than anything. It was because demons are so close to the host. I would also hear voices in my head. Sometimes they would say 'help me! help me!' or 'where are you? I can't find you.' It would scare me. Then we found each other. I was confused and happy. confused because everything didn't make sense, happy because I found my missing pieces. Once my sister grew up and met Neji I was kicked out and they told everyone I ran away. I lived in the woods my whole life until you found me. It was hard because I was never trained in anything. I was too young. I learned while fighting for survival. Koinu and Tanuki were my only companions. I lived like them for awhile, not knowing what I was or who I was. An attacking shinobi came by trying to steal my food that took me four hours to catch. I lashed out at him, but before I killed him, I stopped. I let him go. I cried every night after that. I cursed my family. Especially Hinata, my younger sister. She was the reason I 'ran away'. My cousin Neji was the only nice one to me. He was the only one I loved, or could trust besides my demons. Don't worry Hinata. Now that I've gotten to know you I don't want to kill you. But, I could have. There was nothing stopping me. I could have done it easily. Yet, I didn't. No. I wanted to see what type of person you would become. You've turned out excellent. Better than I thought and with a pure heart." Akuma looked lovingly towards her little sister. Then she turned that look on Neji. The three got into a group hug and that was the last thing I saw before I passed out again.


	14. Chapter 14

SURPRISE!

It has been a couple of weeks since our vacation to Konoha and we've gone on petty missions since, nothing big, nothing going outside town gates. I was finely recovered and planning a pic knack in a valley just outside the gates of Bake-mono. Kakashi, Sakura, and I were the only ones there at first. The next to show up were the Uzamaki brothers. Eventually everyone was there except Midori and Aoi. Mizuki didn't know where they were and Rimaa wouldn't tell me anything, nor would Sunumaru. A little bit later Midori showed up. "Sorry guys. I got rapped up in something." She said. She sounded out of breath.

"Where's Aoi?" I asked annoyed.

"He'll be here soon, give him a minute." Midori said defensively. I tapped my foot impatiently.

About a minute later Aoi showed up, but he had a guest with him. Iruka. My jaw dropped as I saw him. "Hey Inchigo." He said. "You'll never guess what I found out." I couldn't talk. I ran up and hugged him. Tears welling in my eyes. He squeezed me tighter. "I found out I'm your half brother." He said quietly.

I pulled away. "Really? But your parents were killed."

"Well apparently my mother survived, but she remarried and changed her name." He said. I didn't understand, but I didn't care.

"Why are you here? Just to tell me that? Or to catch up with Aoi? Or what?" I asked.

"I'm moving in." He said.

"But, you had a great set up." I said. "Why would you leave?"

"Because, family is more important. Besides, I got a job. Aoi offered me one. And I'm going to adopt."

"What job? Who?"

"I've got a teaching job. They have one that teaches kids about their demons and how to fight with them and stuff like that, but they don't have one for normal things, to be normal. So that's where I come in."

"Who are you adopting?"

"It depends. They have to agree first." Everyone watched him. "Naruto, Sunumaru, Tasuku? How about it, huh? I'll try and be a great dad. Of course nothing can make up for your real parents, but hey it's better than nothing right?"

Tears fell from Naruto and Tasuku's eyes. I swear they are twins sometimes. But Tasuke has wild mood swings. Sometimes (most of the time) he acts like Naruto and the other amount of time he acts like his older brother. Sunumaru acts like Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I'm in!" Naruto yelled and ran up and hugged Iruka.

"Me too!" Tasuku said hugging both of them. Sunumaru didn't say anything. Naruto and Tasuku stepped away and looked at him waiting.

"I don't know." He said skeptical. "Do we have to change our last names?"

"No. No one is changing their family names." Iruka said.

Sunumaru smiled. "Sure." He had his hands in his pockets and stood a few feet away. Tasuku and Naruto grabbed his arms and dragged him into a group hug. It was a beautiful moment, but the burning began again. I let out an agonizing scream and grabbed my head. I felt Kakashi approach me, but my body acted. Another scream ripped its way up as my hands flew down. Everything went flying in every direction and the ground shook. Then feet in a cycle was identical around me. I stood in the middle panting.

"I just hurt everyone!" I yelled. I fell to my knees and cradled my head in my hands. Short, chocked sobs escaped, shaking my whole body. Kakashi rushed over to me while everyone else perused with caution. He knelt down besides me and took me into his arms. I leaned on him. He lifted me off the ground and walked out of the hole. He stood next to my half brother. Kakashi put me down and I stumbled into Iruka's arms.

"I'm confused. Your parents died in the nine-tailed war. You were eleven and I was ten." I said trying to change the subject.

"Our mom acted as two people Using the duple-ganger technique. In the battle with the nine tails her duple-ganger dissipated. Everyone never noticed that one was a copy because she made it look and sound different. Everyone thought my mom had died so she left it that way." He explained.

"She was evil." I concluded.

"No. Just desperate."

"Whatever." I backed away. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. But you'd best be more careful." Aoi said.

"Oh yeah. Like I was suppose to know that was going to happen." I said to him angerly.

"Couldn't you have, not used your powers?" I raced over and got in his face. He was taller than me by a few inches.

"You try trading places with me and NOT USE MY POWER!" I snarled. He put his hands up and backed away. I released my stance and glared at him. He knew I could bet him.

"You two haven't changed a bit." Iruka commented with a laugh.

"No not really." Aoi agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Sarah

"Tell us about your team growing up!" Sakura ecouraged as we finished eating. Everyone looked at the three of us curiously, Aoi, Iruka, and I.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Naruto said.

"Might as well tell us." Shikamaru said.

"Okay. Whatever." Aoi said. "We were in class and our teams were announced like yours were. Inchigo could care less, as for me and Iruka... We were excited. She was a boy magnet. Most popular, smartest, strongest (from rumor), and everyone wanted to see how she'd be in a mission."

"Once we all got together with our sensei she was a different person. Our sensei's name was Sarah. She never told us her last name. She asked us about ourselves and when we got to Inchigo, I and Aoi were starring at her impatiently. She surprised us all." Iruka said.

"Yeah, she was very different. In class she was the smart, silent type, but talking to sensei she was outgoing, loud, and sorry but weird." Aoi said.

"I don't care. I'm weird in a good way. Besides, in class I wasn't silent, I was shy. I acted more like myself when it was just our team because there weren't so many people around and I sensed I could trust you." I said.

"Now we know how you were able to sense that since Fox's can do anything." Aoi said.

"On missions I always tried to keep the team together, but it was impossible with these two boneheads." I said.

"We always tried to prove who was better. But I always got us into more trouble and Aoi would always get us out." Iruka said.

"Inchigo would sometimes help Iruka get us into that trouble and sometimes she'd help me. She's a strange character." Aoi said. If only he knew.

"One mission we came back from and Inchigo went missing for about a week. When she returned she wasn't the same." Iruka said.

"We tried everything. Nothing worked." Aoi said.

"What happened to change you?" Lee asked.

"My parents." I said. "They kept me at home because they thought the demons were going to show themselves if I continued down that path. They beat me till I promised to stop. I finely did. I did because everything they did to me they did to my demon companions as well."

"No wonder." Aoi said.

"Why did you finely come back to being you?" Iruka asked.

"They were expecting a daughter soon and I talked to sensei. She promised never to talk." I said.

"But your sister wasn't born for another ten years." Iruka said.

"I know. But if you remember I started becoming myself again a few months before she was born, not during the war of the Kyyubi." I pointed out. He nodded remembering.

"During the fight we got separated. I had heard you were killed and soon after Aoi ran away. My parents died and so did my sensei and I had thought Inchigo died and I thought Aoi was going to commit suicide. It was terrible." Iruka said.

"Yeah but Inchigo and Aoi are still here." Ino said.

"So is our mother." I said. I wasn't happy with that, but she was alive.

"She may be my biological mother, but she wasn't my mom. She was never there, I had a step mom. I thought she was my real mom and I still think of her as a real mom." Iruka said.

"Our missions went bad for a while. With me and Iruka always competing and Inchigo was always distent." Aoi said.

"But we eventually worked through the kickes and began working as one." I said.

"And we were able to pass the Chuunine exam." Iruka said.

"It that all true?" Lee asked.

"Every last bit." I said.

"That's so cool!" Tenten said. My smile lit my face.


	16. Chapter 16

Next Mission... Sandy Shores

I went to Aoi's place. He waited for me in his office. When I walked in his hawk swooped at me. "Taka!" Aoi shouted. The hawk quickly turned around and flew back to his perch in the back corner of the room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. My fox and cat were out and about today. They liked to go around town. Team seven is at one of the training grounds, along with the others. Except Midori, she took my team to go train by the mountain river and Iruka was teaching. It was his first day.

"Yes. I have another mission for you." He said.

"Does it involve just my team or what?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'd prefer if you brought back up. Midori and Iruka though, stay here. I need my teacher and Midori has no reason to go."

"What's the mission?" I asked.

"We haven't gotten this months supplies from Sandy Shores and we are running low. I want you to go there and get the supplies." He said.

"Whatever."

"Be careful, the ninja there are strong and don't care who they hurt. Just get the supplies and come back."

"Your worried?"

"Not for your safety, for the safety of the ones you'll be bringing with you."

"Oh thanks."

"I already know you can take care of yourself. But the others that you're bringing are not as strong as you and need to be extra cautious."

"Okay." I gave a slight bow and a grin then left giving a little wave to Taka.

 _Katsune, Neko, get everyone together and meet me at the North Gate._

 _Okay._

 _Okay._

I was closer to the South gate right now. That's the gate that leads to Konoha. (Whatever direction I gave earlier in the book might be wrong, sorry). I made my way towards the North gate. There were the snow peak mountains that separated us from Sandy Shores. You would think Sandy Shores would be a pleasant place, but that's where practically all the bad people live. It's another demon village, but they were truly evil. Also, some rouge ninja live there as well. You see, in our village everyone is kind to one another. A couple fights here and there, but nothing too serious. The evil demons are sent across the mountain range to Sandy Shores. I have no clue why we buy our supplies from them. They have a few good ninja, but not many. We probably get our supplies from them because they're the only ones who will sell us anything.

Now, the reason we buy our supplies from them is because they have different soil so they can grow different things and they are able to get things from across the globe.

I met everyone at the front, North, gate and said "We've got to go to Sandy Shores and get the materials needed. Be on your guard because these ninja are dangerous."

"Like, how dangerous?" Choji asked.

"More than any you've ever faced before. Promise." I said. They looked scared or shocked. "Well, we've got to get going." I said. We headed out of town.

 _You look funny._ Neko said.

 _How's that?_ I asked.

 _Well, you've got your headband over your right eye instead of on your forehead for starters._ Katsune said.

 _So. I'm not going walk around with my eyes annoying me or have people look at my two different color eyes, and I'm not walking around with one eye open and the other closed without my headband._ I said.

 _Whatever._ Neko said.

We started walking up a path on the mountain. The river wound up the mountain side. It as fast and colder than ice.

"It'll get mighty cold up here. Hope you came prepared." Mezuki said in a squeaky girly voice. She smiled as wide as she could.

We trekked on.

We stopped for camp because of the setting sun and the dropping temperature. I drew the cycle barrier and helped build a fire. Making Sasuke light it again. "I want to learn to do the flames as hot as you." Sasuke pleaded.

"I can't yet. You still have evil in your heart." I said.

"Can Usagi do this?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Usagi jumped up and smiled. She weaved her sign and let out a white flame. White flame is very powerful, but not usually very hot compared to the other flames.

"Why is hers white?" Neji asked.

"Because she's different." I said. I saw many eyes but no one pursued the topic.

"Teach me your fire please!" Sasuke begged.

"Not until you have no evil, no." I said strictly.

"What about me and my demon thing?" Naruto asked while we were on the topic of training.

"You're still not ready." I said.

"Aww." He didn't press it further.

"Usagi, Mezuki, Sunumaru, and Tasuku. We're going to train now." I said.

"But it's getting darker." Asuma said.

"So what." I retorted. "Our first excersize, Sunumaru, I want you and your brother to catch some fish with your bare hands. Usagi, Mezuki, get rabbits and plants. It they're poisonous you will eat them. Don't worry, I wont let you die." I said. They left. I sat down and waited.

"You were a little harsh don't you think?" Kurenai said.

"No." I said. "Are you interested or concerned by how I train my students?"

"Both!" She said.

"I train them this way so they'll hone in on their demons abilities and be able to work better under harsh conditions along with being able to fight without eyes." I answered.

"What about the poison!"

"There wont be any." They returned with exactly what I told them to get. I took the plants and examined them. "No poison. Good job." I said. "Ino, Hinata, Sakura!" I yelled turning around. The three girls stood. "Please cook these while I continue my training. If you need help ask Akuma."

"Now what you going to do?" Asuma asked sarcastically.

"You'll see." I said. "I want you to take your demons and become them. I'll show you first." I said. This was dangerous, but we had to for where we were going. I weaved the had signs and shouted. "Demon fuse!" I could feel the change begin.


End file.
